Some Other Woman
by 08182001
Summary: Inspired by the numerous pictures of Lea and Becca. Wildeberry. Kitty and Rachel drown their sorrows in each other ... literally. Sometimes the person you need may not be the one you want.


She was seated on the lab table when the brunette walked in. Her white Nikes dangling off the table somehow made her look even shorter than she was. Rachel knew that this particular room wasn't used anymore. Like many schools in this part of Ohio, the school was too big for the number of students who still lived in the district. This science classroom hadn't been used in years. It had become a popular makeout spot for those who could get the keys, which included girls like Kitty.

"You know I'm not the blonde that you want," Kitty Wilde told the brunette as she locked the door and turned out the lights. "The world is rooting for you and Quinn Fabray."

"And I'm not the brunette you want, but I'm lonely, you're scared, and neither one of us is going to get what we want," Rachel Berry replied as she stepped between Kitty's legs. The two girls locked eyes, brown bleeding into green.

_Marley's might be blue, but Rachel's are so expressive_, Kitty thought. She couldn't resist. "Kiss me, please."

And so it went. Rachel leaned in to place a light kiss on Kitty's mouth. Kitty's eyes fluttered shut as the kiss broke. Rachel kissed her again, harder this time. She parted her lips and ran her tongue over Kitty's lips. A moan rumbled low in Kitty's chest. It was heavenly, but Kitty couldn't shake the feeling that this felt so wonderful because it was so unlike her only other sexual experience. This caused Kitty to suddenly become shy.

"Wait … wait," she said, pulling back from the glorious feeling of Rachel's lips. The brunette's face fell, afraid that Kitty had changed her mind. "I just need a second," she smiled, trying to reassure Rachel that nothing was wrong. "It's just … I've never felt so much from a simple kiss. It's a little scary."

"Do you want to stop? I know that we're just here because we're both lonely. I don't want to press-" Rachel was cut off by Kitty's insistent kiss. Kitty tangled her hands in Rachel's brunette mane, pulling her closer. This time Kitty ran her tongue over Rachel's lower lip and was rewarded as Rachel's mouth opened and their tongues began a delicate dance. Rachel grabbed Kitty's ass and lifted her off the table, the blonde's strong legs locking around Rachel's waist.

"Back there," Kitty mumbled, gesturing vaguely at the back of the room. Rachel got the hint. Their lips remained locked; their tongues still dancing as Rachel carried Kitty to the supply closet at the back of the room. Kitty disconnected her lips long enough to figure out which key opened this particular door. To the best of Rachel's knowledge, only Santana and Brittany had ever used it. Possibly because Santana had the only keys (she had replaced the lock in her freshman year - just in case). How Kitty got the key Rachel didn't know, but she wasn't questioning as Kitty turned the handle and reattached to her lips to Rachel's.

"God, you are so damn hot," Rachel said, breaking the kiss after a long minute. "How come you won't tell Marley how you feel?"

"Probably for the same reason you won't talk to Quinn. Too much baggage between us," the petite blonde responded. "Besides, I've never really made out with a girl. I didn't really understand what I felt until just now."

"And what do you feel?"

"Let me show you." Kitty shyly grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to the back of the closet. There sat an old couch. Kitty sat down, but Rachel hesitated.

"How do you know if its clean? I mean there could mice in it … mice … ewww."

"I'm pretty sure that it's fine. I mean I haven't ever been in here myself, but I'm pretty sure that Santana brought the couch in here … and no one else had the key."

"Yeah. About that. How did you ….," Rachel inquired.

"I stole it." The shocked look on Rachel's face made Kitty giggle. Rachel thought that Kitty was beautiful when she smiled so genuinely. "Actually, Santana bequeathed it to me as Cheerio's captain." Kitty put air quotes around the word bequeathed as she spoke.

_Yeah, Santana's not a dork in the slightest_, thought Rachel. _Bequeathed. Really? Even I wouldn't say that!_

"I think that she hoped to pass this room onto someone who would use it for good. According to her, this is where she discovered herself. Now come sit down."

Rachel did as she was told, sitting close to Kitty with their thighs touching. Kitty admired Rachel's gorgeous legs, running the fingers of her left hand slowly up Rachel's right thigh. She stopped just at the hem of her shorts. Each touch was like fire for Rachel; the closer Kitty drew to her shorts the more turned on she became. She could wait any longer. Rachel lunged for Kitty's lips, attacking with such ferocity that both girls tumbled sideways on the couch and dissolved into giggles as Rachel fell off Kitty onto the floor.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Rachel blushed with embarrassment and lust as she raised herself off the floor and dusted herself off.

"Don't be sorry. I want you so bad right now. If you hadn't, I would've." Kitty took Rachel's hand and pulled her down onto the couch. "Let's try this again."

This time Kitty lay on Rachel, kissing her as her hands started to roam, first over the brunette's clavicle, exposed by the cutout in Rachel's grey sweater. Her hands roamed lower, over Rachel's breasts and then her sides. Reaching the hem of her sweater, Kitty's hand dipped underneath to the bare skin of her midriff. She paused there as she heard and felt a zipper pop open.

Rachel hadn't just lay there placidly letting Kitty have her away with her. Even though Kitty's hands and lips felt amazing, Rachel wanted more and her hands ran up from Kitty's hips over her breasts to clasp behind Kitty's neck. She found the zipper pull on Kitty's uniform top. Rachel looked right into Kitty's eyes as the zipper came undone. Swallowing hard, Kitty nodded. Rachel pulled the top down Kitty's arms to reveal the sports bra underneath. Rachel's hand pushed under the offending garment, freeing Kitty's ample breasts.

Faced with the sight before her, Rachel's mouth suddenly went dry and she licked her lips. She pulled Kitty back down, suckling her left breast while her thumb tweaked the right one. Kitty let out the most guttural moan, hips grinding down onto Rachel. As Rachel switched breasts, Kitty's hands once again reached for the hem of Rachel's sweater, pulling it up and over Rachel's head, forcing Rachel to disconnect her lips. Now it was Kitty's turn to ogle.

Rachel's breasts were a little larger than Kitty's and encased in a black lace front clasp bra that Kitty made quick work of. Her hands started to squeeze and knead Rachel's breasts. "Oh … God … That feels so good," Rachel moaned as her hips raised up into Kitty. Kitty smiled as Rachel's mouth turned up a smile, lips slightly parted as she started panting. Her panties were soaked and almost unbearably uncomfortable. Rachel had to be ready as she was.

Kitty rolled onto her side, pinning Rachel against the back of the couch. This time she took Rachel's left breast into her mouth, running her tongue around the nipple. Rachel was mewling now, her body a taut wire as Kitty played her like a great concert pianist. Rachel undid the button on her shorts and pulled them over her hips. Almost before Rachel could remove her hands, Kitty had plunged her left hand into Rachel's panties. She had been right; Rachel was soaked. Kitty's fingers played momentarily in the brunette's curls before finding her clitoris.

"Fuck, yes … more of that … God," Rachel said, back arching from the couch as her ecstasy rose higher. Kitty's fingers kept circling Rachel's clit, but every now and then would dip lower to gather some of Rachel's wetness. And just when Rachel thought that it couldn't get any better, Kitty plunged two fingers into her. Pistoning in and out, Rachel's moans crescendoed again. "Oh God … oh God … oh my Gaw- … oh … oh … Fu-." Rachel's curse was bitten off as her core exploded, tightening against Kitty's fingers and sending her over the precipice of pleasure. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as Kitty drew out her orgasm. For a second, Rachel thought she might die from so much pleasure, but after the longest twenty seconds of her life, her lungs finally sucked in much needed air.

Kitty removed her fingers from Rachel's panties and resumed her assault on Rachel's breasts. But, Rachel stopped her after a few seconds.

"Hey, no, no, no. My turn," she told Kitty, pulling the blonde Cheerio to her lips. Rachel's tongue battled Kitty's for dominance as she rolled on top of the head cheerleader. She had no idea that sex could feel so good and wanted to return the favor. Rachel moved her assault to Kitty's neck and then down her clavicle before licking a path between her breasts.

"Oh, fuck, Rae. That feels good." Kitty had no idea when or why she had shortened the brunette's name, but it hardly seemed important right now as Rachel's tongue lavished attention to each of Kitty's breasts while her hands roamed to the girls hips before reaching for the zipper of the younger Cheerio's skirt. Stopping only to remove the girls skirt and panties, Rachel resumed her mouth's downward assault. Down she traveled over the blonde's abs, tongue dipping into her belly button, reaching the girl's thighs. She pushed these open wider, revealing Kitty's womanhood.

"Rae, please tell me you can do better than this," Kitty challenged with a smile, watching Rachel's blown pupils grow hungrier with every passing second. With that, Rachel flipped Kitty's right leg over her shoulder, the blonde's left leg was balancing on the back of the couch. Rachel started at the blonde's right knee and kissed her way down Kitty's thigh to her core. Kitty shuddered as Rachel blew on her bundle of nerves. Kitty almost came right then. "Shiiit."

"Not yet. I never back down from a challenge and you are not coming before I even get started," Rachel told Kitty in a mock stern voice. The effect was somewhat ruined by the wide smile on Rachel's face. Kitty giggled, but her laughter quickly became moaning as Rachel swirled her tongue around the nub. "Oh, fuck … fuckfuckfuck." Rachel smiled against Kitty and blew on her clit one more time before plunging her tongue into Kitty. Quickly finding a rhythm, Rachel dips her tongue in and out, driving Kitty crazy. "Fuck … oh … oh … ohhhhhhh," Kitty climaxes on a moan. This is so much better than sex with a boy.

Five minutes later, Kitty lay across Rachel, her head in a valley between Rachel's breasts. Rachel's arms are holding her, hands resting against Kitty's clavicles. Kitty's green eyes meet Rachel's brown ones and she can't help but smile at the look of contentment on Rachel's face.

"You might not have the girl I wanted, but I think you might be one I need," she says. Rachel smiles brightly at the compliment. She couldn't agree more; there was no baggage waiting to trip them up. They had no history between them. They never really knew each other. Rachel had graduated Kitty's freshman year. Sure, Rachel was almost 21 and Kitty was still a junior, but that just meant a fresh start for both of them.

"Kitty Wilde, would you like to join me for dinner? It wouldn't have to be in public or anything. I just really want to get to know you better."

"I'd love to."

The future was yet written, but both girls had the feeling that this could be the start of something special.


End file.
